PopGun Girls
by Rocket k3
Summary: InuYasha nem se deu conta de como ficou tão popular. Apenas era bonito demais e o campeão de natação, agora com Kikyo aparentemente apaixonada por ele. Kagome volta com tudo para defender seu reinado de popularidade da ex melhor amiga. TRAILER ON Inu.Kag
1. Chapter 1

PopGun Girls

**PopGun Girls**

InuYasha nem se deu conta de como ficou tão popular. Apenas era bonito demais da conta e o campeão de natação, agora com Kikyo aparentemente apaixonada por ele. Kagome volta com tudo para defender seu reinado de popularidade da ex melhor amiga.

**...**

**(InuYasha não me pertence)**

**Primeira fic galere!! **

**Postei esse resumo pra ver se agrada ou não...**

**Espero que vocês gostem. **

**...**

**EPÍLOGO:**

_Um grupo..._

--RIN!!

--O que foi Kikyo?!

--Onde está Kagome?!

--Pra alegria da nação...aqui estou!!

_Muito popular..._

--Como elas são gatas...

--Ai que cabelo lindo!

--Cara...eu daria tudo pra beijar uma delas.

--Kagoomee!! Um autógrafo..!!

--Amei seu sapato Kagome.

--Kagome você vai na minha festa, né?

_Se Separa..._

--Mas K-chan..como ficamos sem você?

--São apenas três meses gente, tenho certeza que quando eu voltar tudo **será como** **antes.**

_..._

--Kikyo!! Como você está bonita hoje.

--Kikyo quer namorar comigo?

--Kikyo qual será o tema do baile?

_Mudanças..._

--Kikyo, a Kagome já tinha dito que não seria assim.

--Rin, a Kagome não está aqui agora.

...

--Parece que agora as PPG têm uma nova líder. Onde está a Kagome?

--A Kagome já era!!

_Novidades..._

--Você sabia que aquele campeão de natação está se mudando para a escola?

--Com certeza ele é um tonto. Natação...Hunf! Homem joga é futebol!

...

--Como ele é lindo!!

--E inteligente...

--Um campeão!!

...

--Ele se chama InuYasha Taisho.

--Ele já ganhou 30 medalhas de ouro!

--Ele nunca perdeu uma competição!!

...

--Você ficou sabendo?

--Do que?

--Parece que Kikyo Himura e InuYasha Taisho estão saindo juntos!

--Nossa!! É mesmo?

--É! Eu vi eles juntos no shopping ontem.

--Eles formam mesmo o casal mais bonito da escola.

_Desavenças..._

--Kikyo, você está passando dos limites! Nós somos um trio, você devia consultar a Kagome também!

--Rin, ou você está comigo ou não está!

--Você se tornou uma idiota!

--Você não é obrigada a ficar do meu lado, mas se escolher sair do grupo, saiba que é perfeitamente substituível.

--Vamos ver quem a Kagome tira do grupo!

--Dane-se a Kagome...ela não decide mais nada! Eu sou muito mais popular do que ela sempre foi, e não preciso mais desse colar!

_Revelações..._

--K-chan!!

--Rin, amooorr!! Ué, cadê a Kikyo?! Cadê todo mundo?

--Kagome…as PPG acabaram. Muita coisa aconteceu no tempo em que esteve fora.

...

--COMO É QUE É?!

_Disputas..._

--Quem você pensa que é para tomar decisões?!

--Eu sou a nova representante de classe! Kikyo Himura!! Não uma PPG secundária. Você acabou Kagome! É passado, ninguém lembra mais de você! Acostume-se!

--Sua vadia traidora!! Isso é o que nós vamos ver!!

_E confusões..._

--E você, quem é?!

--O que te interessa menina?!

--Olha aqui garoto..! Ei!! Ninguém me deixa falando sozinha!

...

--Fica longe do meu namorado Kagome, ou eu esqueço a consideração que ainda tenho por você e...

--Que eu saiba, ele não é seu namorado! Queridinha...

--AINDA não. Mas ele nunca vai olhar pra você ... Sua FRACASSADA!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

--_Me aguarde Kikyo...me aguarde!_

_PopGun Girls..._

_em breve_

_No Fanfiction Net_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**(Que coisa de cinema – HAHAHAHA!!) ;P**

**Oi gente!!**

**Iaí o que vocês acharam?! Vão acompanhar a fic né?! Ah plis plis galere!**

**Essa história ainda reserva muito pra vocês! Podem ter certeza!! ;D**

**Um grande beijo e até o próximo cap! (o primeiro né? xD ai que emoção!!)**

**PS: elogios, críticas, perguntas, citações...coisas do tipo...etc: REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

PopGun Girls

**PopGun Girls**

InuYasha nem se deu conta de como ficou tão popular. Apenas era bonito demais da conta e o campeão de natação, agora com Kikyo aparentemente apaixonada por ele. Kagome volta com tudo para defender seu reinado de popularidade da ex melhor amiga.

**...**

**(InuYasha não me pertence)**

**Cap.1**

**XxX**

_--Já que nós vamos ser amigas pra sempre, a gente podia formar um grupo!_

_--Um grupo K-chan? Como assim?_

_--Simples Kikyou, nós fazemos um juramento e criamos um nome para a nossa união._

_--Eu gostei dessa idéia! Eu quero...e você Kikyo?_

_--Pode ser! Mas quem será a líder?_

_--Eu né?! HAHAHAHA..._

_--É óbvio! E o nome?!_

_--Já sei!!_

_..._

_--Nós juramos ser sempre amigas e fiéis para toda a eternidade!! Nós somos as PopGun Girls!! YEESSS!!_

**XxX**

_**Ela era linda**_

_**Ela era querida**_

_**Ela era invejada**_

_**Ela era aclamada**_

_**Ela era...**_

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

-- Uhuull!! Gostooosaa!!

-- Fvviuu-viiuff (tentativa tosca de um assobio)

--Kagome!! Posso carregar seus livros?!

A garota deixou um pequeno sorriso esnobe se formar em seu rosto. Era alta e tinha belas curvas, os cabelos, negros e lisos batiam na cintura e tinha a pele clara e macia, destacando-se com o brilho cristalizado de seus olhos azuis. Kagome não era qualquer uma MEESMO.

Foi desfilando pelo corredor com os cabelos ao vento e um monte de admiradores atrás, seguidos por uma ruivinha bem magra que corria com seus cadernos, seguindo-a.

Mais a frente uma meia roda a esperava, as jaquetas azuis e vermelhas se destacavam revelando os jogadores do time de futebol e no meio deles, duas garotas, muito parecidas com Kagome, a pesar de que nenhuma chegava a ser tão exuberante como ela, isso ninguém sabia por quê. Kagome simplesmente era mais...

As três usavam um colar em forma de estrela, prata com as iniciais PPG de um lado e KRK do outro, era o que mais destacava os decotes nas camisas brancas semi-abertas do uniforme, fora as saias mais curtas, de prega, azul marinho.

Rin Yumiko era a mais baixa e tinha a pele um pouco mais morena. Seus olhos lembravam dois bombons de avelã derretidos e tinha um sorriso muito agradável.

Kikyo Himura já era mais séria, olhos cinzentos e céticos. Ou demonstravam muita malícia, ou muito desprezo ou muita agitação. Não era lá de meio-termos. Mais magra e mais alta que a outras, tinha a pele pálida e traços perfeitos.

Estavam rindo com os garotos até que os mais interessantes destes, Kouga e Bankotsu foram até Kagome distribuindo beijos e 'pegadas'.

Vou explicar porque o time de futebol ficou tão popular e cobiçado pelas garotas da escola. Simples: Kagome começou a ficar com Kouga, o capitão do time. Logo Rin estava namorando Bankotsu, primo de Kagome, o goleiro do time e melhor jogador. Kikyo só jogava charme, mas era antipática demais para ficar com uma 'terceira posição'. A moda era essa: catar jogador de futebol.

Desajeitada e desatenta, a ruiva tropeçou em Kouga e caiu de quatro no chão, derrubando tanto os cadernos de Kagome quanto os seus.

--IIII...HAHAHAHAHAHAH - os garotos riram.

--Mas que tonta!

--Cala a boca gente! – Rin disse rindo – Tadinha da menina... – abafou a risada.

--Ayame.. – ela sussurrou.

--O que disse? – Kagome olhou-a com a mesma expressão alegremente superior de sempre.

--Ayame..é meu nome. – ela se pôs de pé, sorrindo bem pequeno, vermelha de vergonha.

--Ayame... – Kikyo deu um passo à frente, colocando a ponta do dedo na boca – A garota que sempre foi apaixonada pelo Kouga...?! É mesmo!! É você!! – sorriu com maldade.

--Uuuii... – todos debocharam olhando para Kagome, esperando sua reação.

Ela abanou a mão com desdém. Rindo. E beijou Kouga. Um moreno alto, de cabelos longos presos no alto da cabeça, olhos azuis e braços fortes.

--Sai fora guria. – ele empurrou a menina pelo ombro e ela saiu praticamente correndo em direção a sala. Alguns riram mais ainda quando perceberam que ela ia chorar.

--Essas menininhas...tão tontas...HAHAHAHAH...

Quando o sinal bateu todos foram para suas respectivas salas, os materiais de Kagome já estavam na carteira dela. A primeira na fileira do meio. A seu lado esquerdo: Rin e Kikyo no outro.

A professora de história entrou, recebendo assobios debochados e aviãozinhos como presentes. Velha e gorda, tinha os olhos esbugalhados e uma maquiagem forte. Era muito feia.

--Parem com isso seus babuínos!

Ao longo da aula, as meninas passavam bilhetinhos entre si. Um pedaço de folha rosa com linhas prateadas e perfume de morango. Típico.

_Kag: "Tudo acertado pra festa de sexta né meninas?"_

_Kik: "óbvio...não cancelamos essa festa por nada...E eu tive uma idéia"_

_Rin: "Lógico! Que idéia?"_

_Kik: "Eu pensei que a gente pudesse fazer um luau com fogueira e tudo, eu posso até falar pro meu pai contratar uma banda reggae"_

--Turma, eu vou falar com a diretora, não façam bagunça. – a velha saiu.

Kagome fechou o bilhete e jogou o pescoço para Kikyo.

--Lógico que não né Kikyo!

--Ai..por quê?

--Porque?! Pensa um pouco né amiga!! – Kagome disse como se a outra fosse retardada – Se eu convido todo mundo pra uma festa à fantasia com um super DJ,como é que eu mudo tudo e faço um luau com uma banda reggae faltando dois dias??

--Nada a ver!! – Kikyo exclamou irritada, desafiando-a com o olhar – E a gente não precisa mudar nada, é só acrescentar! Tem espaço bastante na sua casa!

--Ai Kikyo não seja idiota! Que idéia de farofeiro é essa?? Eu não vou nem te responder. – Kagome cortou a menina virando-se para frente, exatamente na hora em que a professora entrou na sala.

Rin ficou apenas olhando pelo canto do olho enquanto Kikyo bufava. Nunca entendeu porque a amiga sempre queria aparecer mais, ou mudar os planos pro jeito que ela queria na última hora. As três estavam organizando a festa há três semanas, e faltando 2 dias ela vinha com essas idéias mirabolantes. Não que um luau fosse ruim, mas um luau junto com uma festa à fantasia?! Estranho né?

**XxX**

-- 4.16 É...não está ruim. – Uma moça segurava um cronômetro, de pé na borda piscina. Estava com um maiô azul marinho com marcas de merchandising, um crachá pendurado como colar, da equipe nacional de esporte, e uma bermuda jeans cobria metade de suas pernas bem torneadas.Sango Taijya era alta e atlética, pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos escuros, assim como seus cabelos que quase chegavam a ser negros.

--"Não está ruim"?? – um rapaz franziu o cenho dentro da água tirando seus óculos azuis-escuros-meio prateados, revelando olhos castanhos tão escuros que chegavam a ficar verdes. Tirou a toca também, e só Deus sabe como ela podia suportar tanto cabelo sem nem fazer muito volume. Os cabelos negros do rapaz misturaram-se com a água, rodeando seu tronco marcado por músculos bem trabalhados. Sem exageros. Não era bombado, na verdade era até magrelo demais para a atividade que exercia por aproximadamente 8 horas por dia.

-- InuYasha...meu bem... – ela sorriu com uma ponta de sarcasmo – O último recorde foi 4.6 . Então, se você quiser ganhar essa próxima competição, é melhor nadar 10 segundos mais rápido. Mas esse não é o caso, você está na águahá horas, está cansado. Já chega por hoje. – tacou uma toalha para o atleta enquanto ele demonstrava a força que tinha nos ombros ao sair da piscina pela borda.

--'Não está ruim'...droga. – murmurou seguindo a mulher.

**XxX**

--RIN!! – a morena correu até o banco no pátio onde a mais baixa lixava as unhas.

--O que foi Kikyo?! – olhou confusa.

--Onde está Kagome?! – Kikyo sorriu enquanto recuperava o ar.

--Ela foi...!!

--Pra alegria da nação...aqui estou!! – Kagome surgiu atrás das duas com grande animação e com um enorme sorriso propaganda. Guardando o celular no bolso.

--E então amiga?! – Kikyo encarou-a com olhos brilhantes.

--ROLOU!!

--AAAHHH!! YES!! – as duas pularam se abraçando.

--Ei..o que ta acontecendo?! Por que eu estou por fora?

--Riiinnn... – Kagome disse com mistério enquanto sentava-se ao lado da amiga – Eu vou...PRA PARIS!!

--Jura?? Nossa K-chan!! Que legal!!

--Não é?! – Kikyo disse estalando os dedos – Kagome ficou de trazer as melhores grifes pras amigas! – piscou.

--Pois é...!! Eu vou fazer esse esforçinho por vocês..

As três riram felizes.

--Mas quando você vai?

--No domingo.

--DOMINGO?? – as duas berraram juntas.

Kagome as encarou por um instante, mas logo seu sorriso propaganda se transformou em um sorriso sincero e apático.

--Eu sei...eu sei que foi de repente...mas adiantaram a viagem e...Eu também só fiquei sabendo agora!!

--Mas por quanto tempo você vai ficar lá?! – Kikyo disse sentando-se no colo de Rin.

--Huumm..um tempinho. – sorriu amarelo.

--Mas K-chan...como ficamos sem você? – Rin choramingou.

--São apenas três meses gente, tenho certeza que quando eu voltar tudo será como antes. – abanou a mão – aliás..é por uma ótima causa! E temos a festa de sexta pra nos despedirmos direito...E é claro, a gente vai se falar sempre eu vou deixar instruções com vocês..minhas bests!

--Que causa?! – Kikyo franziu o cenho cortando os carinhos da outra – Mais importante que as PPG?!

--Nunca! – Kagome falou sem rodeios – Mas por enquanto é segredo...

--Kagoome!! – Rin protestou como um poodle indignado.

--Nem vem! É surpresa!! E agora eu tenho que ir pra reunião de formatura com as outras representantes de classe. Vamos discutir sobre o tema do baile hoje. Ai..eu até já sei como vai ser...vai ser um arraso! – falou com os olgos distantes, brilhando com a imaginação.

Kikyo entortou o nariz. Odiava como Kagome falava sobre essas reuniões. Por que ela não podia participar também?! Tudo era Kagome!! Sempre ela era escolhida pra tudo, e ela que decidia tudo também. Não era justo, se as três eram um grupo, porque ela não intervinha e dava um jeito para que as três fizessem parte da comissão?! Nem contar suas idéias Kagome não contava!

--Mas já? Nem começamos o ano direito! Mas bem..já que você tem que ir...Eu vou pro treino da torcida, afinal, o time joga amanhã e nós temos que ser per-fei-tas!! – disse esquecendo seus pensamentos rancorosos e pensando na apresentação de sua equipe de líderes de torcida.

--E eu vou ver o treino do Kotsu-kun. – Rin disse animada.

--Então...a gente se vê depois amores!! – abraçou as duas bem apertado, e elas lhe deram um beijo em cada bochecha. Assim, as três se separaram. Cada uma para um lado.

Era só o começo...

**Continua**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Galere!! **

**Quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fic!! ;D**

**Continuo ou não?! **

**Beeeeeeeeeeijo e até o próximo cap!! **

**PS: revieeeeewwwsss!!**


End file.
